Harry Potter, The End of a Tale
by MrSpy
Summary: Harry Potter through his 6th and 7th years, and the Final Battle. HHr, RL, DG
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter stood in an extremely high-roofed chamber, deep under the surface of Muggle, indeed wizard, too, London. Rage was coursing through his veins, building and manifesting into pure, undiluted, Dark Magic. This was not the kind of Dark Magic many are used to, though. This is magic at its purest, long ago banned for fear of its possibilities. No, this Dark Magic is wrongfully named. This is magic once used for saving peoples lives, eradicating disease in whole villages a competent user passed through. But, when a user of Pure Magic turned evil, his magic could destroy thousands at his will. Finally, Harry Potter could stand no more. He had spent an entire year developing his Pure Magic skills, and they would be put to the ultimate test. Can he withstand the temptation to succumb to his powers, or will he control his temper, something that has been very difficult for him since his Fifth Year…

------------------------------------

Summer Before Sixth Year At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

Harry Potter was awoken by his cousin's snores. '_Fat, filthy Muggle'_ he thought bitterly. The Dursley's, the Muggle family that Harry lived with over the summer, had denied Harry permission to go to the one thing he loved about the summer holidays; Going to the Burrow. It was still two more weeks until Dumbledore said he would come and take Harry himself, and eight more weeks again until he would start his sixth year at Hogwarts. He was looking forward greatly to this new year, because it meant he would receive his Ordinary Wizarding Levels (OWLs), and he still had a whole year until he had to take his Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (NEWTs). As always though, Harry was forced to labour for his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley during the summer holidays, if he wanted to be fed, that is. This particular day, they wanted him to re-arrange the living room for them. Fortunately for Harry, Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to remove the Restriction of Underage Wizardry on the Dursley's property, in case of another event like the one that happened last summer in Surrey…

'Harry Potter! Wake up this instant! Come down here and get to work! You have a ton day of chores to do!' his Aunt Petunia screeched at him. He quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed into some old jeans and a singlet. He walked down the stairs, and stole a piece of toast from the table before heading into the living room to start his job. Quietly, he looked around the room. He drew his wand from its holster on his thigh and muttered, _'Admoveo Ornamentum' _The couches and tables flew into the air and hovered, waiting for a second command. _'Adsimilis Tabula__'._ The tables and couches moved into position, before '_Finite Incantate_' was cast to lower them back into position. This was all done very quickly, so as not to alert the Dursleys to his doing of magic, or he would surely not be fed for the two weeks he had left at Number Four, Privit Drive. The Dursleys had never removed the locks from Harry's second summer, just in case, so he ran back up to his bedroom and locked the door. He slid on his stomach to his bed, and pulled up the loose floorboard. He yanked out the sack containing his school supplies. Harry released the drawstring, and pulled out an ink and quill. For his birthday, Hermione, who had been on an oriental holiday, had bought him a Chinese quill set. Harry decided to use this today, as he was sending her a letter. He carefully cast a spell to fill up the small dish with water, and then proceeded to dip the ink stick in and grind it onto the ink stone. When he was finished setting up, he dipped the quill into the homemade ink, and started to write.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How have you been? Your quill set works great, I love it! Are you enjoying China? The only Chinese thing I have ever seen is "Special Fried Rice" Haha. Anyway, are you going to the Burrow with Ron these holidays? If you are, I hope I will see you there. I really miss you Hermione. I hope you can come. Rons a good friend and all, but sometimes he really missed important little things that you never fail to pick up on._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry had been feeling his friends' absence, and he just felt so lost without her. He had felt alone without Hermione since the very first year he had met her, although it had gotten progressively worse over the years. This year, he felt like he was splitting apart from the inside. He finished his letter, gave it to Hedwig, who took it in her mouth, and flopped down on his bed. He gently took off his glasses and fell asleep again.

-----------------------  


  


AN:  



	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger woke up on the third week of the holidays. She had gotten Harry's letter and hoped that he was all right, she had not heard from him since he sent the message, two weeks ago to the day. Today was when she would return to England from Tokyo. She quickly got dressed and headed out into the living room of the hotel the Grangers were staying in. She had packed the night before and so was ready to leave as soon as her parents were ready. She sat down on a large, square pillow and turned on the TV. '_Cartoons, cartoons, cartoons, Iron Chef, cartoons, cartoo..yuck, cartoons.. Sheesh, three hundred channels and they're all cartoons or disgusting cartoons' _Hermione thought as she scrolled though the channels. She flicked off the TV and walked over to the counter. She wrote her parents a note telling them she would meet them in the lobby in two hours. She then walked over the elevator and pressed the button that would call a carriage to her level. She got in and pushed the button for the ground floor. From there, she walked out into the street, the fresh wind brushing against her bare shoulders sticking out from under her white tank top. She was looking for a birthday present for Harry. She knew that she had missed Harry's birthday, so she wanted to get something extra special. She already got him something oriental, so she was looking for something that would mean more to him. She considered a new broom, but she knew Harry already had a brilliant broom, and she couldn't afford one anyway. She was looking at a model dragon, like the one Harry pulled out of the sack, only with a Chinese breed. Hermione decided that would be hitting a little close to home for Harry, so she ended up choosing him a set of mirrors she found, that would call whoever held the other one up, like a Wizarding version of walkie-talkies. She had them wrapped and left back for the hotel. On her way back, as she passed a side alley, she glanced in and saw a large bookshop that couldn't have possibly fitted in the small alley were it not for the aid of some magical force. Hermione was immediately interested. Without giving it a second thought, she headed straight into the shop. When she was inside, she noticed the décor was exactly the way she wanted her house to look like one day, with shelves and shelves of books sunken into the walls. There were giant, puffy, hot pink armchairs placed at strategic locations between the sunken bookcases. Hermione almost fainted when she realised the shop was exactly she would like her living room to look like. A youngish witch aparatated behind her, and immediately the half of the room changed into a shade of deep green, and some of the chairs turn into long, black leather sofas. The sunken bookshelves pushed outwards, becoming tall, oak, traditional bookcases. The witch seemed unfazed by the sudden change in decoration. She ignored Hermione and briskly walked over to a shelf. After a few moments Hermione recovered from her shock and realised she had been staring at the woman for almost two straight minutes. She blushed an strode over to a section of the store that looked promising and she bent over to examine and old copy of _Hogwarts: A History _that looked like it had been written out by hand. As she stood up with the book, a service counter magically grew out of the floor, and the old wizard behind it said;

'That there book is 20 galleons, its one of a kind. The founders printed it themselves. It has more secrets in that book then all of the headmasters, past and present, knew combined! That book could be used for great things, you know. You look like a bright witch, I think you know this is a valuable investment."

With the thought of having a one of a kind edition of _Hogwarts: A History _Hermione quickly dug out the twenty pieces of gold she needed to pay for the book and headed back to the hotel.

AN: This story kinda borrows elements from the best fanfiction I have read. I'm really sorry, but i cant remember any of the name of the author. Please leave a review/email me if you thought of the Pure Magic bit! Hermione didn't know about the mirrors Sirius gave Harry, btw. Sorry I am slow with updating, but I am trying to update a lot at once instead of a small amount every so often. Expect 2 chapters at a time from now!  



End file.
